


A Plan of Vengeance

by 091304



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, No Lube, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/091304/pseuds/091304
Summary: All of Kokichi's actions lead to this outcome. That's what Kaito told to himself as he decided to act on this plan.





	A Plan of Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the kink meme

“Geez, Kaito. If you’re gonna fall asleep out here, someone might just murder you!” Kokichi commented way too cheerily for what was said.  
  
Kaito only stared at him with confused disgust.  
  
The water works started not too long after. “No way...! Am I that boring to Kaito that he won’t even pay attention to me?” Kokichi started crying really loud and it further annoyed Kaito. As quick as it came, it was gone.  
  
“Well, that was boring. Bye bye, Kaito~ Maybe you’ll die next from complete and total boredom!” He smiled then cheerily skipped away.  
  
At least Kokichi was going to before Kaito grabbed his arm. The two just stood there for awhile, staring at each other, both unmoving and unfazed. Kokichi eventually got bored with their staring contest and tried to pull away, only for Kaito to refuse to let go.  
  
“Hey, I know you love me a lot, but I gotta go. You’re way too boring for me to hang out with anymore.”  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Seriously, what’s your deal?” Kokichi tried to pull away again.  
  
Kaito pulled back hard, almost making Kokichi fall from the suddenness of it. He pulled the shorter male down the hall, proceeding to look around.  
  
“Oh~ Are you taking me somewhere private to confess your love?” He joked, but when Kaito didn’t answer, he only pouted. Boooring.  
  
Kaito lead him to the bathrooms which only caused further confusion.  
  
“What? Going to force me to watch you pee?” Kokichi laughed, “Or did you want to pee on me?”  
  
This earned a confused look on Kaito’s face, who gave Kokichi a face that could be described as What-The-Fuck-Is-Wrong-With-You?  
  
Kokichi only smiled in response, eyes never leaving Kaito’s face. That is, until he started to unbuckle his pants which caused Kokichi to momentarily freeze. The recovery was quick though, as Kokichi’s face lost all of it’s joking nature and deadpanned. “If you took that joke seriously, you must be an even bigger idiot than I thought.”  
  
Kaito was about to say something in response — Finally! He was starting to crack! — but only closed his mouth and pointed towards his now revealed dick.  
  
“Haven’t you ever heard of taking someone out on a date first?” Kokichi raised an eyebrow at Kaito.  
  
He only rolled his eyes and gave a disgusted face again, earning a giggle from Kokichi. Kaito shoved his dick to Kokichi’s face but missed when Kokichi turned his head so it instead hit his cheek. This went on for a bit, Kokichi avoiding him by constantly turning or moving away. It caused Kaito to lose his cool.

“Only now do you finally keep your mouth shut.” Kaito just stared down at him, trying to calm his nerves.

Kokichi tilted his head with an innocent smile. If Kaito was trying to get him to talk so he could shove his smelly dick inside his mouth, he really was an idiot.

Instead of continuing in this direction, Kaito proceeded in a different way. He shoved and pinned Kokichi to one of the walls, proceeding to bite down harshly at his neck. When that didn’t get a response, he continued to nip at him from his neck to his collar and eventually to his chest, where he flashed Kokichi a grin before pulling up his shirt to suck on one of his nipples.

Kokichi’s heart was beating fast as he kept his mouth in a thin line. This was actually happening. Kaito was actually doing this. Why was this happening? What did he do for Kaito to react this way? Was Kaito actually interested in him and didn’t know how to show it — Hah. No. Don’t be so naive. Kaito hated him from the bottom of his heart and he was doing this for reasons that weren’t good, no matter the justification he’d scream at himself for.

Kaito’s hands slid down Kokichi’s waist almost too gently and soon reached his butt, squeezing on it tightly. Kokichi only gave him a humorless look when the action broke him out of his thoughts. With both his arms free, he’d — Kaito rubbed the inside of Kokichi’s thighs then reached towards his dick. Kokichi felt his legs start to crumble a bit as he gasped, quickly closing his mouth again tightly before Kaito could do anything.

“Too bad you’re not always like this.” Kaito mumbled. It was so quiet but they were way too close to one another. Hearing it made Kokichi sick.

So he ignored Kaito’s roaming fingers the best he could and decided to act now that his arms were free. Kokichi slammed the palm of his hand up into Kaito’s nose in an attempt to break it. As Kaito grabbed his nose with a pained noise, Kokichi slammed his leg straight up into Kaito's crotch and ran. He fumbled for the knob of the bathroom door and kept on running down the halls of the school.

His heartbeat was so loud and his mind was in a panic because only now was he realizing that even if he did tell someone, they wouldn’t believe him. Especially since the instigator was Kaito Momota. Beloved, friendly, I-Believe-In-My-Friends idiot Kaito Momota. Was he really an idiot if he chose his target well? Or was Kokichi just giving him far too much credit in his panic induced mind?

He didn’t need to tell anyone the specifics, he concluded. He just needed to get to someone — anyone, even if it was the assassin girl — he just couldn’t be alone. Kaito wouldn’t do anything in front of someone else and even if he tried to, the person with them wouldn’t just let it happen... right?

Kokichi shook his head, willing away budding tears as he turned the corner and spotted his savior — none other than his beloved Shuichi. He was the Ultimate Detective! Even if he didn’t tell him anything, he could figure it out! ... But Kaito was best friends with Shuichi. He had too many wishful thoughts towards his beloved to forget such an important point.

But it didn’t matter.

Kokichi ran towards him.

He stopped.

Why did he stop?

There was an arm holding him.

Oh no.

Kaito pulled Kokichi back, slamming his hand over the smaller boys mouth. Kokichi made a pained noise at the smack but quickly struggled against Kaito, clawing and biting and kicking. He was so close to getting away!

Then Kaito slammed his head into the nearest wall and everything was a dizzy blur. Kokichi tried to keep struggling but he felt out of it so whatever he did felt weaker and clumsy compared to the first attack. He felt Kaito lifting him, hand still gripping onto his mouth. This was it. He failed.

And everything went to black.

* * *

  
Kokichi’s eyes flung open as soon as he regained consciousness. He looked around, trying to see exactly where he was. The warehouse. He kept looking around, only moving his eyes so as to not attract potential attention from his kidnapper if he was in the room. He noticed his arms and legs were tied up, as well as there being duck tape over his mouth. This wasn’t good. How long had he been out?

He heard the door open and he immediately shut his eyes. If it wasn’t Kaito, they’d see him and untie him and he’d be safe. The nudge against his stomach and voice of the person told him otherwise.

“Shit. Are you still out cold?” Kaito’s hand was now touching his face way too gently. He hated it.

“... It’s unbelievable how pretty you are when you’re not being you.” He mumbled. Kokichi didn’t do anything, still continuing to fake being unconscious.

Kaito put his hands on Kokichi, feeling around. Through the curves of his thin body, to the softness of his skin, to his pretty little lips. At least doing this wouldn’t be that bad, he laughed hollowly. Next thing he knew, his lips were on Kokichi’s.

He felt Kokichi tense up. “You’re awake?” Kaito sounded annoyed, more over the fact that he fell for such a ruse rather than the fact that Kokichi was faking.

Kokichi didn’t move. It was obvious he fucked up but he didn’t wanna face the consequences of it at all. Kaito slapped his face lightly, like he was trying to wake him up. He hated that.

The slapping stopped after awhile and he heard Kaito sigh. He was grabbing... something as he spoke. “I took this from Miu’s lab. Seemed fun.” He kept it short. Kokichi assumed to keep the surprise since he refused to open his eyes.

His pants were being unbuckled and pulled down, then his underwear were pulled away from his waist. He felt something small being placed on his dick that soon began to start vibrating. Of course it would be a toy. The finger let go of his underwear and they were snapped back into place.

He then heard a zipper and clothes moving, falling to the ground. Oh no. “Let’s continue from where we left off.” Kaito nonchalantly said, suddenly much closer to Kokichi with a hand over the duct tape on his mouth, ripping it off and causing Kokichi to yelp. Oh no oh no oh no.

Kokichi moved his tied up hands to his face to block whatever was about to happen as Kaito leaned on him while laughing lightly. Suddenly the vibrations got more intense which caused Kokichi to let out a surprised moan. Kaito pulled Kokichi’s hands above his head then shoved his own dick into Kokichi’s mouth before he could close it.

Kokichi let out a muffled yell as Kaito began thrusting back and forth. He hated this. It made him feel disgusting. Every thrust made him want to vomit. He was gagging and everything was horrible.

He wouldn't cry though. He refused. He won’t allow Kaito to win this sick game.

Eventually Kaito let out a moan, coming into Kokichi’s mouth. He pulled out and sat next to the smaller boy while breathing hard. Kokichi leaned to the side, immediately spitting it all out. “You taste like shit.” was all he could muster.

Kaito looked peeved at the comment but noticed Kokichi was shuddering from the vibrator and biting his lip to stop himself from making any noise. So Kaito pulled Kokichi’s underwear away again, using his fingers to wipe up the come and put it in his mouth. Kokichi just stared at him.

“You taste good,” Kaito sneered, “I’ll need to have more.”

“You need an intervention.” Kokichi deadpanned, though he sounded more exhausted than anything.

Kaito let the underwear go yet again to keep the vibrator in place. He pulled Kokichi’s legs up to face his butt, making a hole in the underwear and continuing to rip the backside of it until it was visible.

Kokichi’s heartbeat sped up at this action. This was the last thing he wanted and there was absolutely no way he could stop Kaito. All he could do was let it happen and plead to Angie’s god that it would end fast.

When Kaito started prodding at Kokichi's entrance with the head of his dick, Kokichi’s eyes widen in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Fucking you. What does it look like?”

“Have you done this before?” Kokichi changed the question to something more obvious.

Kaito gave him a devilish grin in response.

That was it. Kokichi was at his limit. This was hell and Kaito Momota won whatever sick disgusting game he started. He couldn’t go on with this facade anymore. Kaito was going to rip him apart on purpose.

“K-Kaito,” Kokichi’s voice was already wavering no matter how hard he tried to keep his voice calm, “Please... don’t do this.”

Kaito pulled Kokichi’s arms over his head to land on the back of his neck so he could get even closer to Kokichi. He stopped moving so he could stare at Kokichi’s face.

“Kaito? P-please...? I’m begging you...!” Kokichi‘s voice was speeding up in desperation as he continued, “You don’t have to do this. Wh-... whatever I did, I’m sorry! I won’t do it anymore! So please...? Please, Kaito...?” Tears were streaming down his face as he kept on pleading for Kaito to reconsider and stop his actions. It was all he could do.

Kaito planted a kiss on his tear stained cheek and smiled softly as he whispered, “It’s too late.”

Then Kaito thrusted his dick into Kokichi as hard and as quick as he could. A scream erupted from Kokichi’s lips which caused Kaito to immediately smash his own lips into Kokichi’s in an attempt to muffle the screams. Kokichi’s tears started to pour out more and more from all the horrible pain. Everything was so blurry and he couldn’t stop anything. Not his tears, not his screams, not Kaito Momota. This was hell and there was no escaping it.

Kaito started moving, already picking up the pace, and with every painful thrust was an equally painful scream. Kaito kept kissing him immediately after each one. Kokichi kept begging for all of this to stop after Kaito was forced to pull away in order to catch his breath. Kaito ignored Kokichi’s desperate pleas and continued until he finally came. 

There was a tiny sliver of hope still inside Kokichi that Kaito would get bored of this game now that he got what he wanted and would finally leave.

But that was instantly crushed the second Kaito started thrusting into him again, starting up the cycle again with Kokichi’s voice just cracking and breaking down from overuse. Kokichi's eyes were now devoid of anything, like he wasn’t all there anymore. He looked like a broken doll... and that made Kaito very pleased.

Kaito pulled out, blood and semen following. Reaching up to a pair of scissors nearby, he cut off Kokichi’s pants and proceeded to wipe the blood off his own dick then tossed the clothing back on top of Kokichi. He placed the scissors next to Kokichi as he got dressed and in their final moments together, Kaito sneered with one last response. “Get yourself out with that. It’s been... not boring.”

And with that Kaito Momota left.


End file.
